


The Singles Table

by tygermine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tygermine/pseuds/tygermine
Summary: Nobody wants to be placed at the singles table at a wedding.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54
Collections: Dramione Valentine Exchange





	The Singles Table

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cnova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cnova/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [DramioneValentineExchange](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DramioneValentineExchange) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Not So Fake Dating - valentines day edition  
> 

When Hermione stepped into the Hawley Arms in Primrose Hill, the last person she expected to see nursing a pint in a corner booth was Draco Malfoy.

His brow was furrowed in thought and he looked positively miserable.

She should ignore him. She should just go to the bar, order her drink, find a booth on the other side of the pub and enjoy her book. 

But Hermione is an inquisitive person and her curiosity pushed her towards the gloomy Malfoy.

"Malfoy! What brings you to my local?" She put on a cheery tone.

He blinked in surprise at her appearance, gave her a once over and sighed. "Can a man not brood in peace, even in the muggle world?"

She slid into the booth across from him.

"What's got you brooding?"

He gave her a baleful look, keeping quiet as if internally debating something. Finally, he sighed, took a sip of his pint before crossing his arms and resting them on the table.

"Pansy is getting married."

"And this is a bad thing? Is her fiancee a bad person? Is she being forced into it?"

Draco snorted at her questions. "No. Her future husband is in fact a rather nice person. Too nice for her, if you ask me. No. It's the wedding itself."

"What about it?"

"My mother went to visit the Parkinsons and was able to see the seating chart."

"And?"

Draco let out a dramatic sigh. "They've seated me at the singles table."

"Oh dear." Hermione fought not to smile.

"It get's worse." Draco picked up his pint and drank the rest of the beer, then gestured towards the bar for two more.

"I don't see how," Hermione was entranced by his misery.

He waited, holding up a finger to her for Hermione to do the same. Once the pints were delivered, he pushed one towards her and continued.

"Oh, it gets so much worse. You see, Granger, Pansy is getting married on Valentine's Day."

"The selfish cow." Hermione hid her smile behind her glass.

Draco grunted and took a sip of his pint. 

They sat in surprisingly companionable silence for a few minutes before Draco spoke up.

"The thing is, Granger, I'm convinced I sent my RSVP indicating that I would bring a date. Thus, my removal to the singles table tells me someone has been spying on me." 

"Mothers," Hermione muttered commiserating with him.

"Indeed." He sat back and gave her a lingering look. "Are you busy on Valentine's Day?"

Hermione shrugged. "I'm not really a fan of the flowers and chocolate madness. It's just another day for me."

He continued to stare.

"No," Hermione said.

"What?"

"I'm not going with you to Pansy Parkinson's wedding."

"I didn't ask."

"Oh please, I can see the wheels turning in your head."

Draco leaned forward. "Think about it, Granger. You must have a lot of practice faking things what with Weasley and all that. Surely faking being my date for a day won't be a problem."

"I don't see how I can get anything out of this."

"Free food, open bar and my sparkling company for the day."

"Pass."

"I'm an excellent dancer."

She gave him an apathetic look. "I think I'm washing my hair that day."

"Well, I'd hope so. I like my dates freshly showered."

Hermione took a sip of her pint. 

He sighed and copied her before continuing his begging. "Look, I'll be in your debt. That is a very rare thing and should be enough."

She sat back and studied him. Maybe it wouldn't be the worst way to spend a day. Maybe she could even have fun. Maybe she would meet someone from the singles table and have an actual date this year.

"I don't have a dress," she admitted.

"Leave that to me," he smiled widely knowing he'd won. "I'll have something delivered."

"But you don't know my size."

He arched an eyebrow. "Let's just say I've been paying attention."

The following day a beautiful dress was delivered to her flat.

On Valentine's Day, she didn't even protest when it fell to the floor at her feet. She was too busy snogging Malfoy.

The End.


End file.
